


Slice of South Park

by saffronsykes



Category: South Park
Genre: BDSM, Drug Use, High School, Horror, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Occult, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Build, Supernatural - Freeform, dark tidings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:31:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffronsykes/pseuds/saffronsykes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Panty Gnomes,Super Hero Cults, Order of the Stick. Fantasy adventures of children or maybe something more, something rooted deeper than imaginable? Why does Kenny always die and resurrect and no remembers?  Demons and monsters living among them, some unaware of their own reality.<br/>No one ever left the sleepy frost riddled town of South park for very long.  The wheel had turned them all from children to awkward teenagers, to disturbed young adults.  A handful of them went off to school, but they all seemed to gravitate back to the redneck shithole town on the slopes of a the Rockies.  No one was fully aware that they were all trapped in a back water hell pocket dimension, somewhat familiar reality, a little slice of Hell for each and every resident.   Games of childhood, not so long ago, all lay on top of each other like layers of colorful paper, a malevolent God adding and erasing, playing with toys on a drawing board.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slice of Tweek

**Author's Note:**

> Doing my own dark spin on my favorite boys. Will be porny, but also plotty. Psychological horror-ish. Alter egos, parallel universes, dark tidings. Nightvale-ish, I suppose.
> 
> Tweek is my baby, I love writing him because I have a lot of the issues I imagine he does. Tourette's, OCD, Bipolar, Paranoia, etc.
> 
> There WILL be other pairings, each chapter will rotate through multiple POV's and ships, it should all tie together nicely. 
> 
> It'll get dark as it goes, because, it's a slow burning hell. Going to get some kind of catalyst (Cartman anyone?) To make shit hit the fan and turn the tables in a real bad way.
> 
> I've also taken a few headcanons I enjoyed, from some of SP fics I've read here (I've read ALOT of them) and put my own spin on 'em. 
> 
> Enjoy, let me know what you think, what you;'d like to see, what I can improve on. Reviews really help me focus on my weak points, and let me know what I'm doing right! Thanks, Happy Miserable Winter Season, ahoy!

Tweek 

 

“You stopped taking your meds again didn't you?” Tweek jerked rather violently at Craig's voice as his friend slided in the booth in the cafeteria. The guys was eerily stealthy without putting in any effort, he tended to just appear behind Tweek more often than not, and when Tweek actively sought him out, was untraceable. 

“Is it that obvious?” Tweek looked around anxiously, they were all used to his tics at this point, no one really noticed one way or another with all the different pills his parents and doctors fed him like candy throughout the years. The quirky teen had a book open and a notebook open with illegible scribbles page after page. 

Craig noted he was reading another crackpot conspiracy books, something called: 'Sex, Drugs, Einstein & Elves' but his nonchalant demeanor never faltered. “I can tell, not sure if anyone else does.” He meant to convey friendly concern, yet it came off as everything he said or did, apathetic and cold. Tweek knew though, and it put his anxiety level down, for the moment. Only Craig Tucker had the ability to do that, his best friend since Kindergarten, except for those few fights instigated by their classmates. Tweek smiled meekly glad for the company of this guy. “You want to grab some coffee after school and go watch some TV?” 

It was Friday, and the week had been uneventful and relatively stress free. Tweek felt he could afford to take a night off from studying and college applications. “S-Sure!” He closed his notebook, so no one could see what his scribbles were, if they could even decipher it. Craig mused how similar they looked to ancient Sumerian texts he was learning about in Ancient History. Maybe he could his final project on his enigma of a boyfriend, anonymous and secret of course, Tweeks paranoia would apex at the thought of a study of his psychology. It might be fun, Craig pondered as the bell clanged to his annoyance and Tweeks startled cringe. You think the shrill sound was raping the poor guys eardrums, it was always the same reaction to an unexpected loud noise.

Craig stood up with his bag as Tweek scrambled to get all of his notes and books and pens into his teal backpack, dropping a few to the floor in the process. “God dammit!”

“See you after school then.” He watched Tweeks ass while he moved on his knees to get under the table where his pen dropped. 

“Yup!” Tweek pulled himself up with his pen and proceeded to sanitize it and his hands with the travel sized hospital grade goop strung to his backpack. 

“You're going to be late for class if you keep doing that, Tweekers.” Clyde Donovan said as he passed, not cruelly, but out of concern. They had Biology together after lunch, lab partners intact and Clyde /had/ to pass Bio to be able to play football in the Spring semester.  
“Step off,”Craig promptly gave Clyde the middle finger and left in a rush to avoid the same fate and Clyde followed. Tweek zipped up his bag,a string of curses spilling from his mouth, throw the heavy thing over his shoulder and dumping his tray in the trashcan before scuttling out as the bell rang again marking the beginning of the period, he would no doubt be getting detention for.

A stroke of luck came in the form of Eric Cartman, causing a scene. Something to do with inappropriate contact with the human skeleton, Mr Bones, that 'cost the school hundreds of dollars' or so the teacher was screeching as Tweek managed to sneak to his seat beside Clyde. The class seemed amused, all but for Cartman who was being reamed and slammed with a detention slip and the teacher, Mr. Van Eman, who seemed was about to blow the pulsating blood vessel in his left temple. Tweek always imagined it spurting everywhere and the teachers ceasing on the wood floor next to Mr Bones, smile unfaltering as the man suffered a lethal stroke by his feet. 'How do you like them apples?' The skeleton said turning to gaze at Tweek with empty eye sockets. 

Tweek screamed and jolted awake before he hit the floor with a loud thud and clang of his chair and the class roared with laughter. It had been a while since he had fallen asleep in class, and that was on a specific sedative. When had he fallen asleep? Clyde looked startled from his stool, not amused what-so-ever. Eric and Mr Van Eman ceased their debate, Cartman unable to make a comment he was laughing so hard. Tweek was not sure if he felt more embarrassed , angry, or frightened. He looked over at Mr Bones completely motionless, and back at Mr Van Eman, preparing for the worst. He should have known he would not be so lucky to get off on a Friday with out a single detention slip. “God dammit!” He pushed himself up into sitting position and pushed the stool off of his legs, before he noticed the teacher putting down the class room telephone.

“Give him some room.” Someone said, Wendy he imagined. The laughing stopped. Cartman, wiping tears away did not rip into Tweek, seeing he was already in for an hour after school on a Friday.

Before he knew it the school nurse waddled in, she was as fat as Cartman, but warm, sweet, motherly, she smelled like cherry pie. Nurse helped him up and picked up his backpack guiding him down to her office. He was not that hurt, maybe a bruise or two, nothing he was not used to. 

“Am I in trouble?” He eye twitching more than normal, uncontrollably, a side effect of detoxing from his latest cocktail.

“Why would you think that, sweetie? We're just worried that's all. Go ahead and take a seat."

He sat fidgeting on the cushy exam table. She gave him a look over, his scrawny chest cold in the bright room, he felt exposed, poking and prodded as if he was an experiment for aliens. 

“You look fine, dear. Now I have to ask, have you been having any trouble at home?”  
“No.”  
“What about with your friends?”  
“Nuh-uh.”  
“Have you been taking your medication?” Her warmth faltered when he did not answer immediately. After a moment of silence and a nervous tic and a 'Gah!' she grabbed his wrist tight as a vice and shoved him down on the table her weight making it hard to breathe. It frightened him just as much as his daydream, that not entirely human glint of wickedness and a smell of rot seeping off of her now corpse-like visage, a green sickly miasma peeling out of her mouth like tendrils of a deep sea creature coming towards his face.

As quickly as the nightmare began he shifted back to the time moments before her transformation, she was still as rosy, and rotund as ever, cheerful even in her maternal concern. 

“YES! JESUS CHRIST!” Tweeks hands fumbled with his shirt, which he put it back on in a panicked frenzy. “Can I go?” he almost pleaded. “I just forgot my dose at lunch, that's all!” His fingers fumbled with his shirt, he was not sure if he had convinced her with his lie or not.

Fat fingers, nails painted a garish bright pink, handed him a lollipop and patted his unruly hair. “Make sure not to miss again! Set an alarm on your phone, that might help.” She smiled and marked something on her clipboard, excusing him from the exam room. Tweek trembled all the way down the hall.

The rest of his classes went by without further incident, but not without a lot of fear and confusion. Tweek decided he no longer liked Mr Bones nor the nurse and to avoid them at all costs. During study hall he drew, very poorly, a comic strip of what his mind was making him see, trying to make sense of it all. Probably just the withdraw, he made a note to look up the side effects of his prescription when he got a free time, again. 

When the last bell rang, Tweek was already packed up, with his coat on, ready to get out of there for the weekend, the last weekend before Christmas break, that meant exams next week. Tweek was too burnt out by the days events to even think about studying, besides he got tutoring the week before and was excused from his regular classes to work one on one with a peer volunteer. That was something nice about South Park High, they really wanted the students to succeed.


	2. Slice of Craig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get weird, Craig and Tweek find a book, and white death approaches. Sex, hoo! Kind of fluffy and romantic, I promise it's about to get a lot worse.

Craig was smoking a cigarette in his car, music blasting from the speakers, Tweek hurried to the passengers side and Craig turned the music down when he got in. “What are you listening to?” Tweek asked, not minding the sporadic electronic sounds. 

“New dub step DJ from Denver,” Craig flicked the butt out the window and a teacher started to come up to them, as he pulled out and gave flipped him the bird as they sped off in his old silver Chevy. 

“Don't you ever get in trouble for doing that shit, Craig?” Tweek slipped his hands between his thighs to warm them up and to stop from fidgeting. 

“Not even once.” Craig replied monotonously, but not without a small smirk.

“You're so cool, I get detention all the time, it's a miracle I did not get one after Biology.” He looked out the window, snowflakes fell softly onto the slush in the roads, then sun already setting. Way too early.

“What happened in Biology? I heard fat ass, Cartman,did something hilarious to Bones.”

“It's Mister Bones!” Tweek corrected, a bit over zealous. He had been trying to put the imagine of that smile away since he sketched it in his notebook.

“What's up with you 'Tweekers'?” He grimaced, not liking the nickname Clyde so notably bestowed.

Tweek sighed and put his forehead on the glass of the passenger window. “Nothing, just my head making things up like usual.” Craig glanced at him, he felt bad. What must it be like to have all that anxiety? To need pills to be able to sleep soundly? To have your brain play tricks on you constantly? Not mention the neurological bullshit. He was staring too long, he turned his eyes back to the road.

Marbucks was busy, there was some kind of open mic, they got their orders and Craig led them to the table farthest away from the makeshift stage. They sat in silence for a few minutes, checking their phones, sipping the hot goodness that warmed up Tweeks fingers and face nicely. Craig snapped a stealth pic when he had the opportunity and stashed it in his 'This Jerk off' folder. It was a super secret and clever collection of stealth photos of the boy he admired so silently, the name of the folder itself was a double entendre. 

Not to any ones surprise it was Jimmy opening up with a comedy act, testing new material. Not bad, but what followed was a sad excuse for a poem from Henrietta. Craig could have written better emo dribble in his sleep. It was so bad Craig finished his coffee quickly so he could pull Tweek out of there before the next person, and whatever schlock they had for an act could berate his eyes and ears. He would much rather spend personal time with Tweek cuddling under a warm blanket watching movies and tormenting him with his cold toes, and maybe other things if he felt the need and Tweek was receptive. 

They popped back in the car and Craig lit another cigarette and Tweek sipped his coffee staring off at something invisible, Craig pretended to do the same and took a drag. Tweek unexpectedly made grabby motion with his hand “Can I have a few puffs?” Craig offered him a whole new one, but Tweek refused, because he 'didn't want to get cancer'. Craig would have argued but there was no point, so he just passed Tweek the one he had already begun. 

Craig watched intently, his friend take a few short inhales off the stick, Tweeks red chapped lips, barely caressing the filters end his shaky fingers holding it like pincers. Craig silently wondered why Tweek did certain things oddly, he did not mind, but it was bothersome in other ways, Craig shifted awkwardly. Tweek handed it back with a little cough of smoke escaping his lungs. Craig took it back and pulled out of the lot. 

The roads were getting bad, the snow getting heavier unexpectedly to the weather forecasters, they were all idiots to Craig anyway. As they pulled into his driveway and stepped out of the car, Craig saw the fresh tread marks of his parents car. “Must've just missed them.” All the better, he did not want to tell them how his day was or any contrite questions they prodded about his plans for the impending future. He really had no idea what he wanted to do, maybe take a break, work at Harbucks with Tweek, party with Token and Clyde, until he figured out the next step.

They got inside with their bags and dumped their coats and wet boots, gloves, hats and scarves by the door. Tweek at least tried to put his in order, gloves rolled and stuffed in his coats pocket, and a few of his other weird rituals he had developed over the years. Craig threw a bag of popcorn in the microwave, luckily his parents had gone grocery shopping before their date night and the probable snow storm. Wait... Snowed in, no parents, alone with Tweek. He smiled to himself, as the bag started popping and Tweek walked in, face red from the cold outside, hair disheveled more than normal and his shirt obscured as usual. 

Tweek and grown into that look, grungy, now tall and slender, almost like Shaggy from Scooby Doo but more nervous and paranoid. He did happen to know where his parents stashed their weed, yeah this plan was unfolding nicely, maybe he could get the blond to calm down if only for one night. 

The beeping returned his attention to the microwave. “Get a bowl?” He requested, and Tweek retrieved it, finding easily. It made Craig have a warm fuzzy, knowing that at anyone elses house, other than his of course,Tweek would have a hell of a time finding anything. 

They moved to the couch with the bowl of popcorn, Craig went to get a couple of blankets out out of the dryer and returned, but stopped watching Tweek flip through channels and almost drop the remote twice. Craig walked up behind him and wrapped the blanket securely around his shoulders, embracing the warm body and pressing his nose into the tousled blond hair. Tweek tensed for a moment, but it faded when he realized it was a good touch. Craig inhaled deeply taking in the other boys scent, making his head spin, and his stomach lurch with an unfamiliar longing. Not sexual, something deep in the pit of his stomach, a primal feeling of hunger. He pulled back, slightly uncomfortable with the idea of wanting to bite Tweeks shoulder as hard as he possibly could. 

Craig hopped over the back of the couch to sit with Tweek who wrapped the blanket tightly around himself and looked over with a meek: “Thank you.” Craig watched him chew on his lips as they watched television in relative silence. Tweek took a few handfuls of popcorn, managing to get it in every crevice of the couch, on the floor, down his shirt. He finished his coffee as well, legs pulled up inside the blanket and hunched over invested in a more humors rerun of X-Files. He laughed a few times, the sound comforting to hear after Tweeks hard day, the one he kept deflecting questions about. 

When the 'men in black' came looking to talk to Mulder, Tweeks hands went to his mouth and he began biting his nails, which were consistently ragged because of the constant restlessness of the person he was. Craig could not help but watch every movement the little bundle of frayed nerves made, the way his raw lips wrapped around his fingers, and memories of the fumbling cigarette earlier, was driving Craig mad, he briefly wondered if Tweek was aware of the effect those particular things had on him. An intensely loud 'crack' from outside abruptly cut the power, Tweek screeched in panic, the sound had even made Craig jump in surprise. 

A litany of profanity poured from Tweek and Craig could feeling him rocking back and fourth trying to control the uncontrollable spasms brought on by what was happening. “Calm down,” Craig put a hand on his shoulder, and rubbed his back firmly. “Just breath, Tweek.” Tweek inhaled swiftly. As much as Craig wanted to comfort and cuddle attack his friend in the dark he knew it was priority to get to the fuse box and try to get the power back on. “You going to be okay?” Tweek was trembling, but calming under the touch of the only person he let touch him like that. 

He took a deep breath and nodded. With the confirmation Craig stood, heading to the kitchen to grab a flashlight. Tweek jumped up to go with him, poor guy was a afraid of the dark. Tweek once told him it was not the dark itself but what his mind created when there was no visual stimulus. Like the panty gnomes from elementary school, Tweek saw things that were not there. After the gnome incident, Tweek had completely stopped talking about his hallucination all together, except a few times when they had gotten drunk of pilfered liquor, afound the flashlight. “Dude, back off a little, it's just a fuse. I think a tree branch fell on the powerline.” He turnend only to Craig. After being in the psychiatric ward three miserable times in his life Tweek had had enough, he would keep those things that haunted him locked away as long as they did not lock him up again, and now he was evidently off his pills. It was mess but Craig was just as lost as Tweek, even more so, about the meds and therapy and all that crap. He was just glad they could be together, without Tweek being a droning zombie, that was the worst.

Tweek was on his heels practically glued to his side, that Craig almost stepped on him when he d on the flashlight and Tweek looked pale, terrified if Craig had ever seen it. “Let's go downstairs.”

Tweek freaked and shook his head, “Gah! No Craig! Something is down there! Please don't make me go!” he was freaking out.

“Fine stay up here, I'll check it out.”

“Don't leave me!” Tweek insisted, and it was rather endeared, Craig waved the light as Tweek curled into him. “I'm so scared.” Tweek confessed. Craig knew Tweek did not like or usually show how afraid he was until it was unbearable, he put an arm around Tweek and gave him a hug. “I have to or we're going to freeze. So you want to come with me or stay up here?” 

Tweek trembled at the sudden choice. “I'll go with you...” He said after a moment standing wrapped in Craigs warm arms. 

“Alright then,” Craig let him go, begrudgingly. “When we're done, I've got something fun for us to share.” That peaked his interest a bit and momentarily forgot the horror that await them in the basement, nothing distracted Tweek as much as a good poke with the curiosity stick.   
“What is it?” He asked as Craig opened the door to the cellar and started down the stair with the flashlight, Tweek on his heels. 

“It's a surprise, you'll have to wait. But I'll give you three guesses, three clues.” They reached the bottom. He made his way over to the fuse box, behind the washer and dryer. There was a dripping sound from the laundry tray, and it was ten degrees colder down in the concrete tomb. Tweek was startled by something probably his own shadow, he grabbed Craigs arm and pressed close, closing his eyes.

“Clue number one,” Craig began flipping a fuse, with no result. “It's something we put in our bodies.”   
He loved teasing Tweek, with sexual innuendo, it always made the tips of his ears pink and flustered.   
“Uh! Pressure!” Tweek opened his eyes to see Craig try another switch. 

“Wrong answer. Clue number two: it makes you feel really good.” He smirked at the reaction he felt as the boy pressed closer, whether through his fear or desire, Craig was amused.

“Craig...” Tweek seemed to stop trembling. Craig flipped yet another switch, still nothing. Tweek was not going to guess /that/ so Craig went on with the last clue. 

“It makes you crave something when your finished.” He tried the last switch, now convinced the tree had done significant damage and they would have to spend the night at Tokens place, the only house in town with it's own generator. 

“Craig!” the lights came back on with a electrical whizzing sound. Tweek winced at the sudden brightness of the now less threatening basement, still pressed closely to the light bringer. He laughed, a habit he did to relieve the built up anxiety. 

“Told you we'd be alright.” Craig turned off the flashlight and turned around, putting his arm around the blanket wrapped scaredy pants to take him back upstairs to pack a bowl, make some dinner, and hopefully at some point some much need relieving of his own.

“What's that? “ Tweek pointed back to a big brown and black ancient looking book sit atop the dryer. Craig did not remember seeing it there when he got the blanket earlier. 

“Dunno...” he said with mild disinterest. Tweek turned around to grab it, always the wisdom seeker. “It looks old, let's take it upstairs, maybe it's worth some money!” Tweek lifted the book, it was big and looked pretty heavy, it was two thirds the size of Tweeks chest, which he hugged it too going up the steps before in front of Craig. 

When they got stairs Tweek set the book on the kitchen table, but before opening it Craig wrapped his arms around the tall skinny boys waist and nibbled his ear playfully which made Tweek jump and tense up just a little, but it was a good touch, he could read Tweek like Tweek was about to get lost in that book, which Craig noted, had completely blank cover. Right now the only thing he wanted to get himself lost in was his boyfriend and the potentially epic weekend they were about to have snowed in together, no parents, no sister, maybe no school on Monday if the snow kept going at this rate.  
“Help me make dinner and I'll get the weed.” 

“Drugs?!” Tweeks blushing went down his neck into his shirt, Craig imagined pulling off so many times, sending buttons flying. 

“You've smoked before Tweek, besides all those scripts you've taken over the year, weed is much safer than those, honestly. Remember the warnings from that one last year?”

“Bleeding and swelling of the mucous membranes?” Tweek rattled off, sounding like commercial.   
“Yeah, weed is not going to do that, if anything it might calm you down.” He licked the place he bit a little to hard at, right where the jawbone ends behind the ear lobe, which sent signals straight to Tweeks groin, Craig knew by the way his muscles melted and the breathy sigh he let slip.  
“If you think it would be alright...” Tweek agreed, he always wanted to try it, but was always to chicken to buy it from Kenny McCormick, always freaking out at the last second that he was going to get arrested and thrown in jail.

“I'll go get it, you put a pot of water on the stove to boil, okay?” he let go of Tweek who made a small noise of protest, but moved to do as asked. 

Craig returned and packed the glass pipe after dumping a bunch of olive oil and pasta into the pot. They sat at the kitchen table as Craig ground the buds and Tweek opened the book with a genuine curiosity and thirst for knowledge Craig had never witnessed before. No one else could see the magic Tweek was surrounded in, Craig could almost see a cloud of light around his friend at this very moment. He wanted Tweek to be like this forever, and a gift alone for Craig Tuckers eyes only, the only one who noticed these fleeting moments of the relaxed, real, happy Tweek. He wanted to freeze this moment and keep Tweek this content and comfortable at all costs, to get him out of this cesspool of a town, maybe that was his future. He packed the bowl ruminated on Tweek lost in another world, a momentary respite from this hell called South Park. 

“This is all in German.” Tweek looked up, after scanning the old yellowed pages. Craig shrugged, “Maybe Cartman could read it.” He suggested setting the prepared treat aside. He got up to drain the pasta, and Tweek shut the book and got up to get bowls and forks for the two.   
“My parents won't be home tonight I imagine, no one is going anywhere in this white death. Fort in the living room?” Tweek lit up at the idea.

“We can pretend we're hiding in a bunker from the nuclear winter!” Sometimes Tweek let his inner child out, he retained the vivid imagination they all had as children, if it had been anyone else it would be annoying, but it was Tweek and it was endearing. 

“In that case we'll have to huddle close for warmth to survive.” Tweek smiled coyly and dished out the food to each bowl evenly, having to add more to each a couple of times until he found the balance he craved.

“That sounds alright.” They sat down and ate. Tweek ate incredibly fast, as usual, looked at the time. The digital clocks neon glowed: 7:33PM. Craig did not feel so hungry anymore after a couple of bites and pushed it aside for later. He picked up the bowl “To fort making then?” 

They spent a good while making the perfect fort that encased a good space in the living room, a nest of pillows and couch cushions and sheets, sleeping bags, and a couple of Ruby's stuffed animals. Craig hit the bowl first and passed it to Tweek, once they were situated,TV back on at a low volume. 

“You never told me what happened at school today,” Craig prodded.   
The question made Tweek sputter up smoke, clearly upset by the question. “Can we not talk about it?” He hot the bowl again, and Craig decided to drop the subject, he would asked Donovan next week. 

“Fine, Craig laid back on the cushions and stared blankly at the TV set feeling sleepy watching some kind of PBS special about Mars, the narrator droning about shit they will never need to know. Tweek seemed invested, for the moment. 

Craig rolled on his side to face Tweek and regarded him with a small eyes tic. Craig snaked a hand under his shirt, smoothly, getting a squirmy belly and a little noise out of the seeming Martian. Tweek looked down at him with a quirky smile. Craig raked his finger tips across his belly, scratching, Tweek broke the eye contact, his shyness endearing. Craig maneuvered in one graceful motion to lay atop Tweek and push his shoulders down so he lay beneath him, forced to look. He was silent, searching Tweeks face for any signs of protest or unwillingness, his brown eyes found nothing but the meekness of an alienated boy, longing for this, for Craig Tuckers attention. 

He leaned in to plant a kiss on the rough red lips, Tweeks eyes pressing shut and lips parting, eagerly surrendering to Craigs devices. It was relief almost, he did not have to think, he let Craig take over for a while and it was therapeutic, Tweek wished he could always be next to Craig. At school, at home, anywhere, everywhere, Craig made his life feel a little more stable. Tweek wrapped his arms around Craigs next firmly,bringing him closer, confirming his matched desire, deepening the embrace feeling Craigs hot tongue probe his mouth, and met it with his own, hesitantly as always. 

They lay locked together, Craigs weight a welcomed comfort, yet they pulled away to breath, faces flushed and hormones raging as they panted. Craig was ready to go all out, if it had been anyone but Tweek. He wanted to prolong their fun for as long as a pair of horny, high, teenagers possibly could mange too. He let his hands explore Tweeks abdomen and tummy, slowly ascending popping open the buttons revealing pale skin beneath and a ducky nipple, firm from being exposed to the cold air, he bowed down to lick the prick of flesh, sending a shiver through Tweeks body, the good kind he hoped.   
“Gah!” Tweeks hand raised to his mouth so he could bite his finger to muffle his curse. “Sorry,” he whispered. Craig pulled up, staring cooly down at Tweek, fingers raised to brush some of his blond hair away. 

“Don't ever apologize to me again, Tweek. You have nothing to be sorry for, I /like/ you, everything about you okay? Please don't feel like you need to apologize for that.” Tweek looked like he was on the verge of crying. 

“O-okay, Craig.” He blinked a few times, rapidly. Craig sighed and placed a kiss on his forehead.   
They cuddled for a while, fumbling under the blankets safe in the plush fort, touching, kissing, rough housing a bit when Craig decided he wanted to press a few of Tweeks buttons. This particular instance Tweek end up on top straddling Craigs lap, when he felt the obvious erection pressed through their boxers right between his cheeks. He blushed an angry red, and Craig let out a bark of laughter.

“Looks like you won this round.” He rolled his hips, feigning defeat, but evidently the one in control of the situation. He put his hands on Tweeks thighs and rubbed up to his hips and back, earning a little compulsive thrust from the boy on top of him. He rolled his hips again and Tweek made the most patheticly hidden moan Craig had ever heard, it sent his libido into overdrive. 

“Tweek I want to fuck you.”

“Jesus Christ! Craig!” His hands gripped the blankets on either side of Craig as Tweek tried desperately not to rut on Craigs stomach, his cock making skin contact every other movement he made, peeking out from the fly and wet with precum. They were both work up, about but burst. 

“I don't know Craig. That would hurt really bad, I don't think I can do it.”

“Okay, well then not today.” Craig sat up against the cushions hoisting Tweek up with a whine. 

“Get these off,” he pulled at Tweeks underwear which Tweek kicked off as Craig pulled off his own and tossed them else where. Tweek returned covering his swollen cock with his hands, about to settle next to Craig so they could jerk each other off as per usual. Craig stopped him, ang pulled him by his hand back onto his lap facing each other, the intimacy made Tweek slightly uncomfortable. Their cocks bounced together and Tweek hissed at the sensation. 

“You good?” Craig asked taking both of them in his hand and began to stroke, Tweek nodded and winced with the in sheer awe of the feeling. Their precum made excellent friction for Craig to bring them to climax, Tweeks hips thrusting unfaultered spasms, which tipped Craig over the edge with a groan through the mutual spurts of cum striping their bare bodies.

“God damn,” Craig remarked Tweek unable to speak, collapsed onto his lover in a daze. That was   
awesome.” He combed his fingers through Tweeks hair kissing his shoulder, the other boy pudding in his arms. “I think we're going to need a shower.”


End file.
